Por Que Te Me Acercas?
by Ulqui-Vizard
Summary: Freed nunca se ha relacionado con nadie del gremio, pero una chica le hará cambiar de opinión. Pesimo Summary :c
1. Todo comenzo por algo

**Hola publico, aquí he vuelto con otra creación mas (ESTA VIVA ESTA VIVA! OK NO ._. xDDDDDDDD)**

**Espero les guste este Fic**

Capitulo 1

Como siempre, en Magnolia reinaba la paz, pero en Fairy Tail no era así, ya que como siempre Natsu y Gray se peleaban por cualquier idiotez, todos en el gremio apostaban a cualquiera de los dos, pero había un chico en especial que no era como el resto quien estaba en la barra.

-Maldición…que ruidosos son. Dijo el peliverde.

-Oh, Freed, ya estabas acá, lo siento, por todo el ruido no he podido recibirte. Dijo una albina sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, Mirajane. Dijo Freed.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Freed estaba buscando a su equipo, pero no los encontraba.

-Freed? Que buscas? Pregunto Mirajane.

-Busco a mis compañeros. Dijo Freed sin dejar de buscarlos.

-Ah, pues, ellos ya se han ido. Dijo Mirajane.

-Como? Pero si…acabábamos de volver de una misión. Dijo Freed.

-Pues, no se muy bien, pero Bickslow y Evergreen se fueron a toda carrera. Dijo Mirajane.

-Maldición, ya que, me iré solo. Dijo Freed levantándose.

-Freed? Pregunto Mirajane.

-Si?

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte. Dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.

Entonces en ese momento Freed se sonrojo, nunca había ido a una misión junto con una mujer, Evergreen era como una compañera, pero era raro que lo acompañara alguien mas además de ellos.

-B-Bien…si es lo que deseas. Dijo Freed todavía sonrojado y dirigiéndose al tablero de misiones.

Mirajane fue con Lissana y le dijo que si podía reemplazarla mientras acompañaba a Freed. Esta acepto y se dirigió a donde Freed.

-Ya has decidido por cual tomar? Pregunto Mirajane.

-Mmmm…esta parece bastante interesante. Dijo Freed tomando una de las misiones.

-Oh, ''Encargarse de un mago de un gremio oscuro quien tomo a un pueblo'' Parece bastante interesante. Dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.

-B-Bien…te p-parece si nos ponemos en marcha. Dijo Freed algo rojo.

-Si.

Mirajane y Freed se dirigieron a la estación de trenes, donde tomaron el 1er tren que vieron hacia el pueblo. Se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-Nee…Freed, por que nunca hablas con nadie mas del gremio? Pregunto Mirajane.

-Una buena pregunta, Mirajane, en efecto, no me gusta hablar con nadie del gremio, por que siento que no estoy muy familiarizado con esto, recuerda, que antes solo servia a Laxus. Dijo Freed.

-Mmmm…puede que tengas razón, pero…por que te es tan fácil hablar conmigo? Pregunto nuevamente Mirajane.

-Eso…eso….es por que…Pero Freed no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que el tren se detuvo en seco y Mirajane por el impacto cayo encima de Freed, haciendo que sus bubis se le quedaran en su cara.

-Au…eso fue cruel. Dijo Mirajane mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Mira…Mirajane…

-Si?

-P-P-P-Podrías…salir un momento…no puedo respirar. Dijo Freed entre sus bubis.

-Oh, lo siento. Mirajane salio de donde estaba y se volvió a sentar, quedando algo sonrojada por la ocasión. En caso de Freed el estaba como un tomate.

Pasaron aproximadamente media hora y el tren ya había llegado a la estación. Freed bajaba sus cosas y las de Mirajane.

-Freed, no es necesario que hagas esto! Dijo Mirajane con las mejillas infladas.

-No puedo dejar que tú lleves todo esto. Dijo Freed.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un hotel, muy cerca del pueblo donde estaba la misión, ya era de noche, y Freed no podía dejar que Mirajane hiciera la misión con el a esas horas.

-Bienvenidos! Dijo una recepcionista.

-Gracias. Dijeron los dos.

-Habitación matrimonial? Dijo la recepcionista.

-EH? N-No quiero 2 habitaciones. Dijo Freed rojo.

-Bien, sus habitaciones son la 68 y 69, tomen sus llaves. La recepcionista les entrego una llave a cada uno y ellos las tomaron.

Freed subió las cosas de Mirajane hasta su habitación y las dejos ahí.

-Muchas gracias, Freed. Dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.

-P-Por nada. Dijo Freed algo sonrojado.

-Hasta mañana. Dijo Mirajane cerrándole la puerta.

Freed se dirigió a su habitación, ya en ella, dejo sus cosas, se cambio y se puso su ropa para dormir y se acostó.

Al pasar de una hora, se siente el llamado a su puerta.

Freed se levanta y va a la puerta y la abre.

-Si? Freed queda impresionado y boquiabierto al ver a Mirajane frente a el.

-M-Mirajane…que haces aquí? Dijo Freed totalmente rojo.

-Es que…veras…tengo miedo. Dijo Mirajane en tono de voz bajo.

Freed quedo algo petrificado. Mirajane sentir miedo? Eso era nuevo y raro para el.

-Nee…crees que pueda dormir hoy contigo? Pregunto Mirajane con los ojos algo húmedos.

Freed iba a decir que no, pero al verla así, tan débil, tan sola, tan necesitada de afecto, no pudo negársele.

-Por supuesto, adelante. Dijo Freed sonriéndole.

-Gracias, Freed. Mirajane lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que se llegaron a caer en la cama quedando en una posición algo incomoda. Mirajane estaba muy cerca del pecho de Freed. Y este se puso rojo de inmediato.

-Freed, puedo quedarme así contigo? Sabes así siento que estas para protegerme. Dijo Mirajane sonando más tierna de lo usual.

Freed sin poder negarse ante la ternura de ella, suspiro y tomo las sabanas y se arropo junto con Mirajane.

-Gracias…Freed…Mirajane tras esto se quedo dormida.

Freed estaba aun rojo, pero no podía dejar de ver a Mirajane, su carita al dormir era como el paraíso para el, una sensación que jamás había sentido en el.

-Mirajane…gracias…por estar conmigo. Dicho esto Freed tomo su mano y se durmió junto con ella.

**Hasta acá llega**

**Espero le den una pequeña chance a esta pareja que me encanta tanto *w***

**Dejen Reviews y que la fuerza los acompañe -voz de Obi-wan- xDDDD**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Una mision

**Hola aquí otro capitulo**

**Como hoy es Viernes, en todos mis fics subiré un capitulo n.n**

**Espero que lo lean, y aprecien mi trabajo xDDD**

Capitulo 2

Freed estaba soñando con los sucesos de ayer, el dentro del sueño, no podía creerse que estaba durmiendo con Mirajane. Freed se despertó y estaba solo en la cama.

-Creo…que fue un sueño…Dijo Freed hablando bajo.

Y entonces tocan la puerta.

Freed se levanta y abre la puerta y se encuentra con una grata sorpresa.

-Buenos días, Freed. Dijo una albina sonriéndole.

Freed no podía creerlo, de verdad esto no era un sueño, era cierto que Mirajane había venido con el.

-B-Buenos días, M-Mirajane. Dijo Freed algo nervioso.

-Nee…gracias…por lo de ayer, me sentí muy bien contigo ayer. Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa que nunca había visto…de esas que ves una vez en millones de años.

-P-Por nada...Dijo Freed tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos? Dijo Mirajane.

-Si, solo déjame cambiarme y vamos.

Freed empezó a vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo para no hacerle perder tiempo a la albina. Y este salio en menos de 30 segundos ya arreglado.

-Listo, vamos.

-Oh, vaya…si que eres rápido. Dijo Mirajane con una gotita en la cabeza.

Los dos salieron del hotel y pusieron rumbo al pueblo donde tenían su misión. Al cabo de una hora por fin habían podido llegar al pueblo.

-Vaya…si que parece dominado…solo mira a la gente. Dijo Freed.

Las personas del pueblo parecían zombies, de esos como en el Resident Evil 4, pero claro, manteniendo un poco la cordura.

-Mmmm me pregunto donde estará el que pidió la misión…Dijo Mirajane buscándolo.

Entonces aparece un encapuchado delante de ellos.

-Fairy Tail? Dijo el encapuchado.

-Si…quien eres? Pregunto Freed.

-Aquí no puedo hablar…seguidme. Dijo el encapuchado.

Freed y Mirajane siguieron al encapuchado hasta llegar a una casa en ruinas y ahí el encapuchado se revelo.

-Disculpen por lo de hace poco, soy Max, un gusto, yo soy el que pedí la misión. Dijo el joven.

-Pero antes que nada decidme…como ocurrió esto? Pregunto Freed.

-Si…lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…todo comenzó como si nada…había paz en este pueblo, mucha…éramos un pueblo comerciante…pero todo cambio cuando llego un mago de un gremio oscuro…quien con su magia…dominaba a cada persona que la veía…la gente que vieron hace poco son algunas de las personas del pueblo que todavía no caen en sus garras al 100% todavía…pero si pasa mas tiempo…no habrá duda de que este pueblo serán unos cuarteles…Dijo el joven apunto de llorar.

-No te preocupes, Max, nosotros como Fairy Tail, te ayudaremos a liberar a tu pueblo. Dijo Freed.

-En serio? Muchas gracias. Dijo el joven secándose las lágrimas.

-Mirajane…vamos…Dijo Freed.

Mirajane y Freed seguían a Max mientras este les seguía contando mas sobre el pueblo.

-Así que, este mago, construyo una fortaleza por los bosques del pueblo? Pregunto Mirajane.

-Si…con la gente del pueblo bajo su control, mando a todos a construirle un palacio en honor a el…

-Entonces, nos dirigimos hacia allá? Pregunto Freed.

-Si…será duro pelear contra la gente del pueblo para mí…pero…es la única forma de salvarles.

Siguieron por el camino hasta que algo cayó del cielo, estrellándose con el suelo enfrente de ellos, aparecieron 3 figuras.

-Oh…así que estos son los de Fairy Tail? Dijo una figura de una mujer.

-Así parece, sus ojos me dicen que si. Dijo un hombre mitad bestia.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, es por que es cierto. Dijo el hombre con afro.

-N-No puede ser…LOS TRES JUECES!

**Hasta acá queda**

**Dejen Reviews (en serio dejen xDDD) y pásense por mi fic NatsuxLucy**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
